Prefabricated building panels used for framing building structures have heretofore been used. Typically such frames are built of standard dimensions and transported to the job site as needed. In recent times, steel framing systems have been used with some degree of success, substituting steel studs for conventional lumber studding. While there are certain advantages to steel studs in that they have light weight and avoid the normal shrinkage which occurs with lumber, certain problems are inherent in the use of steel studding. One of these problems involves the fact that metal, as opposed to wood, is an excellent heat conductive material. This can result in heat losses in the winter time by conduction through the metal studding and correspondingly cooling losses in times such as summer.
Of course, one means of avoiding significant heat gains or losses through the use of heat conductive metallic studs is to insulate within the steel studding framework. Heretofore such insulating has been accomplished in the same manner traditionally used in the industry. That is, after the frame work has been completely erected on the job site, insulating material is then placed in the frame system by hand, or in more recent times, by injecting foam insulation into the interior space between the studs. The disadvantages with such a system are of course, that erecting of the structure and thereafter insulating the structure involves two separate operations, thereby increasing costs and time. Additionally, insulating after the structure is completely erected is not as efficient in that it is virtually impossible to fill all the voids within the studding framework and gaps which remain after insulating decrease the insulating effectiveness.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide prefabricated panels, especially prefabricated metal framework panels which have the insulation directly adhered to the panel frame members by insulating at the time the panels are made. As a result, the need for a separate insulating step at the job site is avoided and correspondingly, the high cost of labor for this step is avoided.
Another object of this invention is to provide a light structural strength prefabricated panel which is insulated at the manufacturing facility and which is capable of bearing large weight supporting loads.
Another object of this invention is to provide a prefabricated building panel which is designed so that a series of panels can be hooked together in side to side relationship to quickly frame a building at the job site, again eliminating labor costs.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a prefabricated panel, which has the capability of having installed directly in the panel plumbing circuitry, electrical circuitry or the like so that even these operations can be substantially reduced at the job site.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a prefabricated building panel which has an expanded polymeric insulative material completely filling the interior panel space and molded directly to the panel frame members at the factory so that insulation effectiveness is maximized and the heat conduction tendency of steel studding is minimized.
The manner of accomplishing these and other objects will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows.